Holiday!
by stock2007
Summary: Sheldon win's a holiday and takes company
1. Chapter 1

This was where she belonged, sitting next to Sheldon in her 'spot'. He had been talking for what seemed like ages about the plot of the movie they were watching. Penny turned her head at the sound of the front door opening.

Sheldon, of course, had heard the door but choose not to move. "Don't you find it annoying, Penny that, people simply walk in without knocking," Sheldon said without looking away from the TV.

Penny smiled, "Sarcasm, Sheldon?" Looking at his face, she was sure he was smirking.

"No," he replied.

Leonard was standing now just inside the doorway, "I am allowed in without knocking, Sheldon. I live here."

Sheldon stood up, turning to look at his former roommate, "Leonard, I beg to differ. You have terminated your roommate agreement twice in as many weeks. Why should you think you still live here?"

Leonard walked into the apartment and sat in his old chair. Sheldon sat down, arms crossed, waiting for Leonard to speak.

"Ok, maybe I don't live here, but I can still visit right? Anyway I brought _our_ mail up," he threw the mail down onto the coffee table.

Penny felt a little uncomfortable, "Look, I should go. You guys need to talk." As Penny stood up to leave, she was stopped by Sheldon's hand on her arm.

Sheldon glanced over to Leonard, "Penny, I see no reason for you to leave." Leonard simply nodded.

Penny however hardly heard a word he said; her attention was focused on Sheldon's hand which was still holding her arm.

She was not the only one watching Sheldon's hand. Leonard stared at his former roommate, shaking his head,"Sheldon we need to talk about me moving back into the apartment?"

While sitting back down, something caught Penny's eye; an envelope on the table. If there is one thing certain to grab her attention even more than a sign displaying a shoe sale, it's a letter marked: 'Free offer, 1st prize and holiday.'

Unable to hold her inquisitive nature in check, Penny asked, "Sheldon who is 'Executive World Travel?" He ignored her, his attention focused on Leonard. By now Penny had the envelope in her hand, and was waving it in Sheldon's face, "Sheldon who…"

Penny was cut off by Sheldon turning to face her,"Penny, _please!_ 'Executive World Travel' wrongly believes I entered and won a competition run by them." Sheldon turned back to Leonard, dismissing Penny and the envelope.

Penny sat chewing her lower lip, "Sheldon can I open it? Just to see what you've won." Sheldon sighed; he knew she would not let this go.

"Penny, Penny, Penny. This letter is addressed to Dr Sheldon Cooper. I believe the U.S Post-Office will not look kindly on me allowing just anyone to open my mail."

Penny hated being spoken to as if she were still at school. She looked at Sheldon through narrowed eyes, "Open the letter, Sheldon."

Leonard looked on at the exchange going on between his former roommate and his ex-girlfriend and he shook his head.

He watched as Sheldon read the letter before throwing it on to the table, "It's as I said; they insist I've won a holiday. Total nonsense."

Penny snatched the letter up before Leonard could get to it, quickly reading the letter, "My God Sheldon! You've won a holiday for two in Mexico!"

Leonard took the letter from Penny's hand, but her attention now seemed elsewhere. Penny moved just a little closer to Sheldon, before starting her 'make Sheldon go on holiday campaign,' "Look sweetie you really need a vacation. You're always working. You could burn yourself out."

"Penny, thank you for expressing your concern for my welfare, but it's misplaced, I assure you."

Leonard looked up from reading the letter, "Have you read all of this? It's a great holiday, the Mayan Riviera, five star hotel and all expenses paid for two."

Sheldon stood up with a sigh before walking to the kitchen area, and without turning he said, "Clearly then I can't go. Who would I take with me?"

Penny and Leonard both looked at each other and said almost as one, "Take me"

Sheldon was still facing the kitchen, so neither of his friends saw the slight smile that crossed his face.

After making his and Penny's tea, Sheldon returned to the couch.

Penny was the first to speak, "I know you and Leonard have been friends for years, but I'm your friend too, and I so need a holiday in the sun."

Leonard had a smirk on his face, "Penny, its 85 in the shade outside, how much more sun do you need? Sheldon, she is right- we've been friends a long time. We have history."

Penny looked at Leonard, wondering who Sheldon would pick if she punched Leonard in the throat. She turned back smiling to face Sheldon, "The thing is when you're away from home, you need someone reliable with you. That's right, isn't Leonard?"

Sheldon turned his head to look at him, but Leonard could not meet his eyes; he knew what Penny meant.

Penny felt a little sick; she had not meant to be so cruel to Leonard, "Look, guys, maybe both of you should go. It will give you time to become best friends again."

Sheldon had a puzzled look; which did not sit well on the face of a man with an IQ of 187, "Penny, am I to understand you no longer wish to be my best friend?"

Penny was at a loss at what to do next, within mere moments she had been hurtful to Leonard, and now she had upset Sheldon, "Sweetie, being your best friend is the most important thing in the world to me. It's just I don't want anyone to get upset, when you pick me."

Sheldon sat back in his spot and looked at his two friends, "So, you don't think Koothrappali is going to feel left out at all?"

Almost as if on cue, Raj walked into the apartment. He gave out a strangled "Hi" to his friends when he saw Penny sitting on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Raj looked around the apartment; the conversation had stopped as he had walked in the door, so whatever Sheldon, Leonard and Penny had been talking about had concerned him.

He knew something was going on, but he could not ask as long as Penny was in the room.

If Howard had been here, he could have whispered his question in his ear.

Sheldon, however, had been quite vocal on the subject of Raj's moist breath in his ear. He could not ask Penny, and things were still a little funny with Leonard, since his night with Penny.

Penny could see Raj was uncomfortable, "Look guys I'm going home to…do something. Sheldon let me know if I need time off work." Walking past Leonard she put her tongue out at him; she'd tried blowing up his head before, and it never worked.

As the door closed behind Penny Raj blurted out. "What's going on? And why is here Leonard? Does he want his old room back?" Leonard seemed a little taken aback by the outburst. Sheldon answered. "Three good questions, Raj. No nothing is going on. Leonard came by with the mail, and yes, he is after his old room back." As he finished speaking, Sheldon smiled at his new and former roommates.

Leonard found Sheldon smiling very unnerving.

Sheldon looked at both of his friends; he was trying to come to grips with social interaction, but as Penny had jokingly once said, 'Sheldon, socially, you're like a blind man in a minefield'. As he looked at his friends, he could see it was going to end in an argument. Sheldon hated arguments.

"Raj, it would seem I've won some kind of holiday," Sheldon said, he turned to look at Leonard.

"But who to take with me?" He stood, before moving to one of the many whiteboards dotted around the apartment, almost to himself he said, "I just need to do the math."

Raj started to laugh, as he looked from the scowl on Leonard's face, to the look of pure innocence on Sheldon's, "Dude, you're getting so good at this sarcasm thing." Sheldon turned and nodded to Raj.

"However, I'm still left with the dilemma of whom to take with me on vacation." Leonard was about to speak, but Raj cut him off, "You should so take Penny with you."

Leonard stood up and walked toward the kitchen area. He stopped and turned to; look straight at Raj.

"Ok, why Penny and not me?"

Now it was Raj's turn to stand up and walk to the kitchen. He took a can of soda out of the fridge. Looking at Leonard; he stopped himself from smiling this time, not wanting to antagonize him too much.

"Let's put it like this, if you were going on vacation, who would you take?"

Leonard shrugged, "Ok, I would take Pen…. I'd take my girlfriend." He had only just realized what he was saying in front of Raj, "We're talking about Sheldon here. His idea of fun time is running a new compression program on his computer, for God's sake."

"Leonard, you're unbelievable. We only put my sister on the plane this morning, and you're running after another woman already."

Leonard seemed to realize he had to be careful; he still wanted to keep Priya as his girlfriend, granted a long distance one. He took his glasses off, rubbing his forehead, "Look Raj, he only needs someone to make sure no one touches his food and keeps out of his way."

Raj turned away shaking his head, before sitting down on the couch, "Come on Leonard, he's still your friend."

Leonard went back to sit in his old chair, the concerned look on his face now changing to one of anger, "Yeah Raj, and you know all about friends."

Sheldon sat passively in his spot, while this exchange had gone on. However his demeanour had changed from one of concerned friend, to downright angry.

"LEONARD!" Raj and Leonard both turned to stare at him in shock- Sheldon never raised his voice.

Penny burst through the door, "What's going on? I heard someone yell."

Sheldon turned to look at Penny, "It's alright; Leonard's leaving.

Leonard took his glasses off, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Look Sheldon, I'm sorry for what I said. It's just not a good time for me right now, what with Priya leaving. You have to know I never meant the things I said, right?"

Penny looked at the three men, trying to work out by their expressions what had just happened, she heard, Sheldon sigh, as he looked at his former roommate. "Leonard, we both know you meant every word."

Penny stared at Sheldon she had seen him angry before, usually with her. This was different. His face was angry, but there was something else.

It seemed Sheldon's eyes reflected his mood going from the softest shade of blue, to how they looked now, dark and steely.

She shook herself, realizing someone was talking to her. It was Sheldon. "Sorry. What?"

Sheldon was a little indignant at being ignored, "I said would you care to accompany me on holiday?"

Penny squealed with delight; she moved to hug him before remembering where she was. There would be time for that later.

Leonard slumped back in his chair.

"Ok, I kind of asked for that, but, look, Sheldon, maybe we can still work something out? I so need a vacation. I just don't want to go on my own."

Penny was now sitting in her spot; an idea was forming in her head, "Leonard, why not come with us? There must be spare rooms at the hotel. Sheldon, go on line and look"

Sheldon turned to look at her, his eye brows rose almost into his hair line.

"Excuse me…. Penny?"

Penny matched his stare, her head cocked slightly to one side; this combined with her killer smile; which few men were immune to, "Please, Sheldon."

"Oh, all right, but I fail to see why he can't look himself."

Penny was still smiling as she looked at Raj, "So how about you? Any plans this summer?"

Raj grinned and started typing on his phone.

Sheldon was distracted from his on-line hotel search, by an e-mail alert, "Oh look an e-mail from Raj- it says 'I would love to go but I need to ask the man I work with."

Sheldon looked over from his lap-top, "Raj, I'm sure that'll not be a problem…wait a minute, you work with me!" Sheldon looked at the smiles on his friends faces,

"Oh I see humour, and you work _for_ me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'_I could get so used to this, Penny_ sat on her sun-lounger, taking in the view from their hotel-room balcony. She turned to look back into the dark interior of the room.

"Sheldon, your breakfast is getting cold"

"Cold? cold? What in the Lord's name have you ordered? Furthermore, in what universe are you qualified to order my breakfast?

Sheldon looked down at the table; there, next to a newly washed bowl, sat a small unopened box of high-fibre cereal as well as an unopened carton of 2% milk.

"I took the liberty of ordering 'high-fibre' as I know you had a stressful day yesterday" Penny smiled at the look of bewilderment on his face.

"Thank you Penny. This is very thoughtful"

Penny waited for the remark, that almost always followed a Sheldon compliment, but none came.

She watched as he ate. If high-fibre were the cure for stress, she thought a lot of the hotel staff were in need of it. No one had been safe from Typhoon Sheldon as he swept in last night. He had been quiet on the plane, the valid threat of being black listed by the airline may have had something to do with it. Sadly, the hotel had no such leverage over him, so it was left to a poor night receptionist, who made the fatal error of greeting him as 'Mr Cooper', to feel the full weight of Sheldon's wrath.

It always amazed Penny –his ability to turn a perfectly normal person into a whimpering nervous wreck.

As Sheldon strode off to the lifts closely followed by the porter, she had wondered how Leonard and Raj were fairing.

Leonard and Raj- had been unable to get rooms in the same hotel as their friends. Sheldon and Penny's hotel was 5 star which was reflected in the cost of a room. Leonard had also jokingly said to Raj, "We have the best of both worlds, we get to spend time with them, but we can leave."

Raj laughed, "Maybe Penny will appreciate the 'alone time' with Sheldon?"

As Penny finished her coffee, she turned to Sheldon, "So what do you have planned?"

Sheldon looked at her, then down at his cereal bowl, "I plan to finish breakfast."

Penny sighed. God, he never makes things easy, "So, after breakfast, you have your shower, you get dressed. What then?"

Sheldon smiled, "Oh, we have a detailed itinerary, Penny."

Her mood immediately brightened, "That's great, Sheldon. Can I see it?"

Sheldon stood and walked back into the room. Taking a sheet of paper from his bag, he returned to where Penny was sitting and handed it to her.

Penny shook her head. "Sheldon, you laminated our itinerary?"

Sheldon just stood, with a content smile on his face.

Penny read though the itinerary before placing it on the table. "No way Sheldon! You don't have us doing anything together. In fact, the only time you leave the hotel is to go to the airport."

"But Penny, I have given you ample latitude to; I believe the saying is, 'do your own thing'. I'm sure Leonard and Raj will prove sufficient company. You have so much in common."

"Look Sheldon we came on this holiday together."

"Penny, it was simply a free holiday, but thank you, I'm sure you meant well."

"Sheldon, you are getting dressed," Penny pointed a finger at him, "and we're going…" Penny stopped mid-sentence, she looked up at Sheldon. "What do you mean; I have so much in common with Leonard and Raj?"

"I think you know what I mean, Penny." Sheldon turned and stared out at the ocean.

Without turning, to look at her, his voice so matter of fact "You've had coitus with the two men you asked on holiday."

Penny's heart almost broke; she felt like screaming at him, that he was wrong, but strangely he was right, she had been the one pushing for their friends to join them.

Penny took a deep breath.

"Look, Sheldon. First, I don't know what happened with Raj. We were drunk. I'm sorry but it happens. As for Leonard you have to know that's been over a long time. He has Priya now."

Sheldon turned and walked back into the room; stopping to look over his shoulder, he made as if to speak, but changed his mind and walked to the bathroom.

Penny heard the water running; he was in the shower. She waited for him to finish, standing just beyond the bathroom door so as to block his path. She was determined to clear this up. He came out of the bathroom dressed only in a towel; his robe lay over on the bed.

Sheldon stared down at her, "Please remove yourself, Penny I wish to get dressed."

"Sheldon, I'm only going to say this once, what happened before is past and gone. I'm on holiday with you. Leonard and Raj are here solely due to the fact that they're friends, nothing more." Penny walked up to Sheldon, placing her hand on his chest.

She expected him to freak out as she touched him, but he simply looked down at her small hand in the centre of his chest, and smiled.

She was not sure how long they stood like this, but it was Sheldon broke the spell,

"Penny, your hand is getting sweaty."

"Ok, Sheldon get dressed. We're going out, no, ifs, ands, or buts."

They meet up with, Leonard and Raj a short time later, Penny waved at they're friends who were sitting outside a small coffee shop.

As they sat down, Penny asked "I thought we were meeting in the hotel lobby?"

Leonard looked at Raj and smiled, "We were on our way, when we found a tourist information office. We kind of lost track of time, but we've found the coolest place."

Sheldon slowly turned his head taking in the surrounding buildings, "What could possibly improve on this?"

Penny tried not to laugh, "Sarcasm Sheldon?"

He looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised, "Hardly Penny, I'm sitting in an open air coffee house, being bombard by UV radiation, not to mention, possibly every type of pathogen known to men. I think the chances of us all being dead by morning are fairly high."

Leonard shook his head, "Let me rephrase, that. Sheldon, we've found somewhere to go and you're going to love it."

"Unlikely but continue"

Sheldon with great reluctance picked up a leaflet from the table, "Good Lord, Leonard! It's a wildlife park. You're not serious?"

Penny's squeal could be heard back at the hotel; she was looking through a leaflet, "But, everything is so adorable."

Sheldon took the leaflet out of her hand, "Penny, this adorable Puma would happily eat you." Raj leaned over to whisper in Leonard's ear. Leonard shook his head.

"Not nice, Raj" he looked over at Penny, "Don't ask." Leonard started reading the leaflet again, "Sheldon, they have 'monkeys; everyone loves monkeys right?"

The three friends, all with broad smiles on their faces, looked at Sheldon.

"It's true, I do like monkeys, but I'm not sure it would be enough for me to venture out to such a place." He was looking straight at Penny as he spoke.

She seemed to understand what he was asking, "Sheldon, if you come with us." Penny took a deep breath, "We'll stay at the hotel for the rest of the holiday, how about it?"

Sheldon looked from Penny, over to Leonard who was shaking his head, looking back at her. He smiled "Yes, I believe we have an agreement."

When the tour bus slowly pulled up outside the biosphere, the friends had their first view of the impressive structure. As they all piled out of the bus, the meet and greet party came up to the bus, "Welcome my friends to the Sian Ka'an Biosphere and wildlife reserve, if you would kindly follow us, we'll start your tour.

Penny walked to the mean entrance; she looked to see where Sheldon was. She called out to her friends, "Hi guys where's Sheldon? He did come with us?"

Raj whispered in Leonard's ear, "Raj, cut that out! You're getting as bad as Howard."

Penny gave Raj a withering look, "We're going to have words soon bucko, now look for Sheldon."

It turned out, Sheldon was not hard to find. He had never left the bus, and was engaged in a heated argument with the driver. Penny put a hand on Leonard's arm as he went up to the bus, "Let me handle it Leonard."

Walking to the bus she passed the bus driver, who was mumbling, away to himself. Penny only caught the words "crazy" and "bastard" it was clear he was unhappy.

Penny sat in the seat next to Sheldon, thinking she would push her luck; she placed a hand on his arm, "Sheldon, what's the problem? We're all waiting."

"I'm sorry Penny. I'm not sure I can do this." She'd never seen him like this.

Penny moved a little closer to him, "Sheldon, we'll go in together, look" Penny pulled a packet of cleaning wipes from her bag, "I'll be by your side, the whole time. If you still don't like it, we'll leave. What do you say? Plus you never know Leonard may get eaten."


End file.
